


Она была здесь до тебя

by littleshiver



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Flashback, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: "Кто такая Эрин? - спрашивает Кевин. И у Хольц на секунду перехватывает дыхание".





	Она была здесь до тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо бете - sige_vic!

**1\. И это все отчасти напоминает катастрофу**

Хольц подняла голову и уставилась на стоящего перед ней мужчину.  
— Вам кого? — угрюмо спросила она.  
Вовсе не из желания обидеть, просто эксперимент, над которым она работала сейчас, не предполагал присутствия посторонних. Впрочем, его это, похоже, совершенно не удивило. Парень поправил очки (без стекол?) и осмотрелся (взгляд ребенка, попавшего в Диснейленд, Джиллиан не то чтобы впечатлил, но заставил почувствовать гордость за свою лабораторию).  
— Хей, мистер? Вы к кому? — Хольц крутанулась на стуле и отставила колбу в сторону, выключив горелку. Момент для завершения реакции все равно уже был упущен.  
— Мне нужен доктор... — он запнулся, вчитываясь в клок бумаги, — эм.. Хольцманн. Да, доктор Хольцманн. Не подскажете, где я могу его найти? Это по поводу собеседования.  
Джилл пару раз удивленно моргнула, а затем, сопоставив некоторые факты в голове (забитой сейчас откровенно другим), хлопнула себя по лбу:  
— Ах, точно! Среда! А вы — Кевин? — она легко спрыгнула со стула и в два шага подошла, снимая защитные очки.  
— В общем, ты по адресу. Доктор — это у нас я.  
Она протянула руку для пожатия и усмехнулась.  
— Не ожидал, да? ничего, это нормально, все так реагируют.  
Кевин кивнул, но, судя по всему, синхронизация его мозга и способности говорить ещё не произошла, так что он ничего не ответил.  
— Собственно, о должности, — продолжала болтать Хольц. — Нам нужен толковый секретарь, чтобы принимать звонки, сообщать о срочных вызовах и разбираться с документацией. Если честно, на документацию можно плюнуть, потому что, по опыту могу сказать, документировать здесь нечего, но вот если ты умеешь варить кофе — это совсем другой разговор. Где раньше работал?  
За время своей речи она успела вернуться к столу, заново запустить реакцию, успешно соединить реактивы и записать результаты в виде краткого конспекта. Кевин кое-как справился с потоком информации.  
— Кофе, да, — он зацепился за знакомые слова и продолжил мысль: — Я как-то работал баристой. А вы тут чем занимаетесь? И что значит «срочные вызовы»?  
Он ещё раз окинул взглядом помещение и едва не подскочил, когда увидел поднимающуюся справа от Хольц струйку дыма.  
— Пожар!  
Кевин принялся размахивать руками и зачем-то согнул ноги в коленях. Джиллиан подняла огнетушитель, выпустила столб пушистой пены и усмехнулась. Если танец обезумевшего краба — один из талантов этого здоровяка, то он точно впишется в их безумную компанию. По крайней мере, Эбби согласилась с этим после того, как они уже вместе провели более-менее адекватное собеседование без взрывов и огнетушителей.

***

Все шло достаточно неплохо до того момента, как Кевин сел за компьютер.  
— Доктор Хольцманн! — позвал он из приемной.  
Офис в Чайна-тауне достался им по сравнительно небольшой цене, и переезд практически никак не повлиял на работу в целом, так что единственное, с чем приходилось мириться (за исключением постоянного запаха китайской еды с первого этажа), — это чудовищно-кислотная расцветка обоев. На салатовом фоне с геометрическими узорами двухметровый громила Кевин смотрелся комично.  
Джиллиан вытерла руки тряпкой и вышла в приемную.  
— Что случилось?  
Кевин кивнул на светящийся в полметре от него монитор.  
— Тут стоит пароль. И нет гостевого аккаунта, только «Эрин». Кто такая Эрин?  
Он говорил тоном ребенка, выяснившего, что родители собрались взять ещё одного из приюта. Все это категорически не вязалось ни с тем, как выглядел Кевин, ни с тем, что он, в общем-то, умудрился самостоятельно справиться с кнопкой включения макбука. С недалекостью ассистента Хольц уже давно смирилась, и они с Эбби по большей части находили это забавным.  
Вот только вопроса об Эрин Хольцман никак не ожидала.  
— Она была здесь до тебя, — тихо сказала Джиллиан и ушла к себе, оставив вопрос с паролем без ответа.

**2\. Старбакс и переговоры**

Джиллиан сидела в лаборатории, но, вопреки обыкновению, не собирала новое оборудование и даже не пыталась составлять новые формулы. Она сидела на крутящемся стуле и слушала музыку. Громко.  
Когда в дверь постучали, Хольц приподняла голову, убавила звук колонок и кинула негромкое «Войдите» в сторону входа. Разумеется, на пороге стоял Кевин, и даже не один, а в компании кофейного стаканчика с надписью «Starbucks» .  
— Я тут принес, — Кев покрутил стаканчиком в руке. Джилл уже почти привыкла, что он любил констатировать очевидные факты, хоть и не считала это необходимым.  
— Вы же не спите, — пояснил он как можно нейтральнее и прошел на середину комнаты, сосредоточенно обходя преграды. По полу были разбросаны детали для необозначенных ещё проектов.  
Сморгнув сонное оцепенение, Хольцманн изобразила на лице благодарную улыбку и с жадностью принялась за кофе.  
— Док, скажите, мы можем поговорить?  
Уходить Кевин, к сожалению, не собирался, наоборот — попытался найти более-менее пригодное для сидения место (кроме стола тут ничего подходящего не было, но подобная наглость граничила с абсолютным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения). В конце концов он нашел кресло в углу кабинета и уселся там.  
— Ну, раз уж ты все равно здесь, — буркнула Хольц, пожав плечами. — И о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Кевин напряженно хмурился, подбирая слова, так что Джилл даже стало интересно, что могло настолько сильно его взволновать.  
— Вы простите, если я лезу не в свое дело, просто вы выглядели такой грустной, когда я спросил про Эрин... И я... Ну, в общем... Эм... Если с ней что-то случилось, хм... Короче, мне жаль. Вот.  
Кевин говорил сбивчиво, часто терялся и сильно хмурился, вспоминая заготовленные фразы, но в целом его мысль была ясна.  
— Спасибо, Кев.  
Хольцманн откинулась на спинку стула и усмехнулась. «Когда не ждешь сочувствия и получаешь его...» Запустив руку в волосы, она растормошила и без того спутанные пряди.  
— Ты хотел узнать об Эрин? — серьезно спросила она, на краткий миг растеряв напускную веселость.  
Кевин кивнул.  
— Если хотите рассказать, я бы послушал.  
Он привычным жестом постучал по виску (в его системе приема сигналов именно этот отвечал за звук). Джиллиан ещё больше уверилась в мысли, что Кевин — плохо запрограммированный робот, ниспосланный им за все грехи человечества. Впрочем, робот этот был веселым, и это окупало большинство его недостатков и полное отсутствие таланта к работе.  
Хольцманн рассмеялась.  
— Одно могу сказать наверняка: ты бы ей понравился.

***

Джиллиан вспомнила первую встречу. Они с Эбби тогда ещё даже не думали ни о какой государственной поддержке, и уж тем более о собственном проекте «Охотники за привидениями»; сидели в университете, скрываясь за выдуманной кафедрой. Время было веселое, с легким привкусом неудачи и стойким ощущением проваленного смысла жизни. Впрочем, эти мысли кружились в голове только у Хольц, Эбби всегда и при любых обстоятельствах оставалась неисправимым оптимистом и лидером. Пожалуй, и до сих пор ее расстраивает только количество пельменей в супе.  
Их совместные изыскания приносили свои плоды, они справились с несколькими призраками самостоятельно, но все удавалось проводить тихо и без особой шумихи среди мирного населения. Тем не менее, когда им требовалось отвечать на телефон, возникала ужасная неразбериха — в организации, и уж тем более общении с людьми, они были полными профанами.  
Тогда-то они и подали объявление в газету. «Организации „Охотники за привидениями“ требуется молодой и энергичный сотрудник офиса. Обращаться по телефону ***».  
На собеседование пришла старшекурсница в твидовом костюме и на высоченных (по меркам Хольц) каблуках. Эбби она не понравилась сразу.  
— Да что эта выскочка вообще понимает в нашем деле? — возмутилась она, не особенно стараясь понизить уровень громкости голоса в присутствии объекта обсуждения.  
Джиллиан виновато оглянулась на Эрин, улыбнулась и предупреждающе посмотрела на Эбби:  
— Да погоди ты кипятиться. Ты просто не видела её резюме! Эрин, между прочим, работала на кафедре физики в Калифорнийском!  
— Да это же просто стажировка была! — не успокаивалась Эбби.  
— Кх-кхм! — донеслось со стороны.  
Джиллиан и Эбби обернулись.  
— Простите, что прерываю вас. На самом деле, да, доктор Хольцманн, это была лишь стажировка, но, доктор Йейтс, я ушла оттуда вовсе не потому, что не могла продвинуться дальше и получить звание профессора и степень доктора. Просто сфера их интересов очень ограничена рамками объяснимого, а ваши изыскания, изложенные в книге «Призраки из нашего прошлого», наглядно показывают, что вы верите в паранормальное и стремитесь дать ему научное объяснение. И это именно то, что мне очень интересно. Я далека от практического применения физики, но неплохо варю кофе и умею систематизировать данные. Думаю, это было бы полезно для вас?  
Эрин окинула взглядом лабораторию и перехватила свой портфель двумя руками.  
Хольц прищурилась, очень выразительно посмотрела на Эбби и повернулась к Эрин с сияющей улыбкой на лице.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш дурдом!

**3\. О тех, кто умеет танцевать**

Удивительным образом правильная девочка Эрин Гилберт очень удачно вписалась в их странную компанию.  
Утро у Хольцманн началось с вечера: она опять уснула во время работы прямо за столом и просыпаться не хотела совершенно, особенно учитывая тот факт, что её плечи внезапно оказались накрыты чем-то теплым. Пожалуй, это-то и разбудило её окончательно. Прямо поверх жилетки на её плечах покоилось темно-зеленое пальто с мягким пушистым воротом из искусственного меха (о, да, они уже выяснили, что Эрин состоит в ряде организаций, защищающих животных, поэтому не носит ничего из натурального меха). На столе, вдали от реактивов, паяльника и непонятной кучи мусора, стояла термо-кружка с наклеенным поверх неброского узора стикером: «Для Джиллиан». Хольц была тронута.  
— Я подумала, тебе не повредит проводить дома больше времени, — улыбнулась Эрин, увидев, что Джиллиан проснулась. — Сон — очень важная составляющая здорового образа жизни. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это немного не ваша тема, но если ты совсем не будешь высыпаться, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
Хольц ответила ей улыбкой, осторожно сняла пальто и потянулась, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка её тела отзывается ноющей болью.  
— Я тут подумала, — сказала меж тем Эрин, — учитывая, какую пользу ваша работа приносит городу, может, имеет смысл связаться с представителями власти и найти возможные пути сотрудничества?  
Не до конца проснувшаяся Хольцманн вопросительно приподняла бровь и попросила:  
— Поясни, пожалуйста.  
Эрин с радостью принялась за дело. Хоть в физике Хольцманн и не было равных, человеческие взаимоотношения, похоже, были для неё дебрями непроходимого леса. И Гилберт было приятно хоть в чем-то быть по-настоящему полезной.  
— По сути, то, чем вы, ребята, занимаетесь — это потенциальная ловля привидений, — она подняла руки в примирительном жесте, — да-да, я знаю, что описание очень примитивное, но суть не в том. Вы изучаете явления, не поддающиеся логическому объяснению для большинства людей, сталкиваетесь с опасностью — вспомни хотя бы тот дом, где мы видели призрака. Да я два дня не могла избавиться от запаха эктоплазмы! И при всем этом никто не заботится о вашей безопасности, в то время как вы рискуете жизнью ради спокойствия окружающих. Возможно, государство могло бы помочь вам финансированием? Да хотя бы чтобы тебе не приходилось делать высокотехнологичное оборудование из металлолома!  
Эрин говорила пылко, энергично, и, будь Джиллиан чуть наивнее, она согласилась бы с каждым словом, однако они жили в реальном мире и, вопреки созданному ей же самой образу, она умела видеть вещи такими, какие они есть.  
— Прости, Эрин. Ты права, бесконечно права по каждому озвученному тобой пункту, я не буду спорить, мне и самой хотелось бы не выискивать нужные запчасти на свалке или сидеть здесь, зная, что никто не в курсе, чем занимается наша так называемая «кафедра», но есть одно «но»: страх перед неизвестным для многих людей значит куда больше, нежели рациональный подход. Наше правительство — не исключение. Больше тебе скажу, они — живой пример того, что происходит с людьми. Только их паника вредит куда больше, чем один призрак. Пока улицы не затопит эктоплазменными уродами, они будут твердить, что это полный бред, им так проще. Так что нам просто не на что надеяться. Впрочем, мы, как видишь, не сидим на месте и пытаемся сделать хоть что-то, пусть и за гранью легальных методов.  
Эрин стояла с открытым ртом. Ей казалось, она знает все о Хольцманн, но практика выявила очень серьезную ошибку. Эрин не знала совершенно ни-че-го.  
— И как ты с этим живешь? — только и могла спросить она, потрясенная и совершенно упавшая духом.  
Хольц подошла к музыкальному центру, включила заводную мелодию и принялась раскачивать бедрами в такт, вся словно превращаясь в песню.  
— Я танцую, детка, — усмехнулась она. — Я просто плюю на все и танцую!  
И Джиллиан закружилась по комнате под Боба Марли со счастливой улыбкой на лице.  
Эрин подумала, что Хольц либо совершенно рехнулась, либо просто очень хорошо научилась танцевать.

**4\. Команда**

— Хольц, Эбби, к вам пришла женщина, сотрудница метрополитена, она видела призрака в тоннеле, — Эрин указала на сидящую за столом в приёмной темнокожую красотку с убийственно-ядерным лаком на ногтях.  
У Гилберт не было особых притязаний по поводу внешнего вида окружающих людей, но это был явный перебор. Впрочем, у Пэтти (именно так она представилась) тоже было своё мнение по поводу твидовых костюмов, так что через пару минут Хольц и Эбби подвывали от смеха, слушая их нешуточную перебранку.  
— Она обязательно должна работать с нами, — провозгласила Эбби после того, как отсмеялась.  
Хольц не могла не согласиться: видеть раскрасневшуюся, взъерошенную перепалкой пай-девочку Эрин было почему-то очень забавно. Джилл нравились люди без масок.

***

Пэтти, с её невероятным знанием Нью-Йорка и всех его легенд, оказалась тем, чего им так не хватало. Именно теперь, когда они поняли, что готовится грандиозный заговор, основанный на теории линий Лейна (в которые до сегодняшнего дня они попросту не верили), им как никогда был нужен проводник.  
А Хольц тем временем выяснила кое-что об Эрин.  
— Почему ты раньше не сказала, что умеешь стрелять?  
Они стояли в незаметном переулке и сосредоточенно пытались оценить последствия от выстрела Эрин. Очень, кстати, точного. Даже слишком.  
— Я не думала, что это качество может пригодиться мне в работе секретаря!  
— Но ведь ты была и риелтором, и архивистом, и ученым, и ассистентом в опытах, и секретарем, а теперь ещё и стреляешь! — восхищенно возмущалась Хольцманн, слегка позабыв, какой опыт за плечами у неё самой.  
— А ещё я умею готовить лазанью и говорю на иврите! — огрызнулась уставшая и немного смущенная Эрин.  
Джиллиан нестерпимо захотелось прижать её к стенке и забраться руками под полы серой толстовки с логотипом MIT.  
— Девочки, оставьте семейные разборки до дома, ладно? — засмеялась Эбби, мгновенно возникшая между Эрин и Джиллиан.  
— С радостью, — усмехнулась Хольц. — Да, детка?  
Она подмигнула Эрин. Та вспыхнула возмущением пуще прежнего, но молча отошла в сторону, не решаясь нарушать ход испытаний.

***

План у Хольц был проще некуда – сыграть на живца, и в целом он даже сработал, вот только...  
Она хотела дождаться, когда Эбби и Пэтти разойдутся по домам, чтобы подкараулить Эрин в одиночестве и выяснить на практике, насколько показным было её возмущение. И она ждала. Вот только бессонная ночь и тяжелые испытания с последующими исправлениями дали о себе знать, поэтому Джиллиан отключилась прямо за рабочим столом. А проснувшись, обнаружила, что лежит на диване, который по настоянию Эрин появился в углу лаборатории. Под головой покоилась её же, Хольц, собственная рубашка (вероятно, она опять забыла её где-то на работе), а сверху лежал совершенно новый махровый плед нейтрально-серого цвета. Из привычной картины бытия выбивался лишь тот факт, что рядом под пледом лежала теплая Эрин и тихо сопела Хольц в плечо.  
На несколько оставшихся от короткой нью-йоркской часов Джиллиан Хольцманн почувствовала себя счастливой.

**5\. То, что трудно найти...**

Кевин сидел и удивленно моргал.  
— Тогда почему же вы так несчастны, когда думаете о ней, Док? Вы ведь любите её!  
Джиллиан усмехнулась.  
— Понимаешь, Кев. Эрин была абсолютно права, когда говорила, что наша работа — очень опасное занятие. Во время массовой атаки призраков на Таймс-сквер произошло одно событие: призрак попытался утащить Эбби в портал. Эрин, конечно же, не задумываясь, прыгнула за ней. Вот только если для Эбс все прошло без видимых осложнений, то Эрин просто не выдержала этого. Когда она вернулась, Эрин рухнула в обморок и до сих пор остается в бессознательном состоянии.  
Кевин вытер выступившую слезу через очки (так вот зачем он убрал линзы!).  
— Все не должно быть так, Док. Вы рассказали, что она была такой хорошей, а с хорошими людьми не должно случаться плохого!  
Он почти что рыдал от бессильной злости и невозможности исправить положение вещей одним только желанием.  
— Док, я знаю, вы ведь такая умная! Помогите ей, помогите Эрин!  
Хольц улыбнулась и протянула Кевину платок.  
— Хорошие люди, Кев, иногда уезжают в отпуск. А отпуск — это ведь хорошо, знаешь.  
Ассистент смотрел на неё с испугом и огоньком очень слабой надежды в глубине по-детски ярких голубых глаз.  
— То есть, однажды она вернется из отпуска и будет снова стрелять, да?  
Джиллиан мечтательно прикрыла глаза.  
— Что-то вроде того, парень.  
— Но сейчас, прямо сейчас мы можем помочь? Можем помочь ей вернуться скорее? Отпуск — это же не навсегда? — все не успокаивался Кевин.  
— Все, что мы можем сейчас, Кев, — это ждать её и танцевать.  
Хольцманн включила веселую мелодию и, незаметно смахнув выступившие слезы, принялась двигаться в такт. 


End file.
